The Trail We Blaze
The Trail We Blaze (Bless •••••, Fulmine ••••) :Requires Road of Dawn supplement :[[Charms:Main#Avatar_.28Queen.29|'Avatar']] (Cups) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Presence + Empathy, modified by Intimacy :Cost: 3 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: 1 Scene The Queen of Cups was the first person to enter the journey of SelfDiscovery, and ended it upon discovering who she wanted to be. One of the first disciples of her philosophy was with her when she reached it, and, in honor of her reaching that exalted height, her story was forever sealed and taught it in the form of Cup’s Avatar Charm. When using this charm, the Princess must target a mortal with no amount of a supernatural template to him, and he must’ve given his full consent to be targeted with this charm. :Dramatic Failure: The Princess cannot help someone on the path of selfdiscovery as he becomes lost on the path. The Princess is unable to Transform for the rest of the scene. :Failure: The Princess cannot lead someone else. The charm fails. :Success: The Princess doesn’t undergo a second transformation, as she remains herself, gaining the Mentor Condition: She may trade dots of Attributes, Skills, Specialties, Merits (as long as it pertains to the person rather than outside forces. most Mental and Physical Merits apply, while most Social ones do not), Charm, Invocation and Inner Light Dots between herself and the target. :The Target, however, receives the Your Truest Self Condition: He gains the innate powers of the Noble Template, one dot of Inner Light and he gains a number of wisps equal to Integrity for the duration of the charm. His calling and court are the same as the Noble’s. They also always know where the other is at, gaining a Fulmine bonus to sense each other. :Exceptional Success: The Light bloomed within the target shines deeply. He gets the Floating Blessing Condition: On his next Breaking Point Roll, he gets a +3 Bonus to it, as the magic of Fulmine helps him keep his sense of self. Becoming a Noble for a short while is certainly an enlightening experience, as the target becomes the ideal form he’s always held. As an instant action, the Noble and Target may trade dots as mentioned in the Mentor Condition (the Noble always initiates the trade) and dots traded cannot exceed Inner Light Limits nor can a Noble give someone dots in something that the target has higher dots in, nor can they reach zero dots in an Attribute either. Charm and Invocation dots are limited by the Noble’s own knowledge. Any dots given are Transformed Dots upon the Target, and all dots traded between the target and Noble are returned upon the charm ending. This charm gives an enlightening experience to both the Noble and the Target. Usually the Noble wants to understand the target’s life or their abilities, and the Target perhaps gets a taste of what it’s like to become a Noble. Does this mean the Target becomes a noble though in soul? The answer is no, but it may inspire the target to take the journey of self-discovery after seeing how their “true form” appears and how it’s like with heightened abilities. Perhaps one or two people today have became Nobles thanks to this charm inspiring them. :Drawback: Use of this charm puts many responsibilities onto the using Princess in a way that she truly becomes a Mentor. She gains the Mentor’s Fatigue Condition as well. She doesn’t halve or double her modifier if she takes a Belief Compromise by the Setting a Bad Example when the perpetrator is the target. She also takes 9 Again on Sensitivity rolls if the target is a perpetrator or victim of such. Having less dots in skills from trading them is its own drawback, as well as the factor of the Target facing Sensitivity as well. Finally, if the Target has any Shadows, the Noble takes them into herself when the charm ends. For these huge drawbacks, the charm is usually enacted upon someone the Noble trusts and cares about. She also gains the Invocation Lock Condition keyed toward Fulmine. Category:Charm Category:Bless Family Category:Bless 5 Category:Fulmine 4 Category:Five-dot Charm Category:Avatar Category:Road of Dawn Category:Forgotten Charm